


You Make Bath Time

by Katherine



Category: Ferdinand (2017)
Genre: Bath Time, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "Time for a nice bath," Nina said. She added "in the house," with the comfortable assurance of a much-loved child whose father had long since stopped complaining about hoof-marks in the bathtub.





	You Make Bath Time

The romp had left more dust than dirt, but enough for Lupe to mind, and Nina to come to a conclusion.

"Time for a nice bath," Nina said. She added "in the house," with the comfortable assurance of a much-loved child whose father had long since stopped complaining about hoof-marks in the bathtub.

It _was_ a very nice bath. Not that Lupe had experiences to compare it to other than cold water. Her options in her former life had been dunking herself in what water was left in a drinking trough, or splashing with rainwater collected in her bucket.

Nina hummed a song as she eased her fingers through tangles on Lupe's sides before pouring warm water over her. Lupe was enjoying the luxurious sensation of soap-bubbles forming lather on her back when there was the shadow of a horn across the doorway.

"Ferdinand!" That bull had put his nose into the crack between frame and half-open door. Nina patted Lupe before stepping away.

Lupe watched as Nina reached up and tickled between Ferdinand's nostrils while she scolded gently, "You know you don't fit in here any more."

While Nina's back was turned, Lupe sampled the soap. Disappointingly, it tasted nothing like its sweet scent. The wet washcloth wasn't much of a delicacy either.

"No flowers," Lupe called in a muffled voice to Ferdinand, before being distracted by the water trickling down her face.

When Ferdinand made a mournful noise and retreated, Nina returned to Lupe. She pulled the washcloth from Lupe's mouth by the one corner still hanging out, and reached again for the soap. When she noticed the bite-mark out of it, she only smiled. Lupe relaxed further, content in her bath.


End file.
